A Moment
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Sam just kissed Freddie. Freddie hasn't said anything. So Sam is going to "confine her self to a small room and think about what she has done". But instead, they share a moment. My prediction to iOMG


Sam

…

_" I hate you" "Hate you too"_

_" Aw Sam, if you're in love with me just say so…"_

_" You can't kiss and snuggle with ham." _

_" You can't bury your love in ham" " I can try"_

_" Don't you want a nice boyfriend? Go for it, make a move." _

_" Well you hate me" " I've never said I hated you"_

_" Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there, 'Cause you never know if the person you like is going to like you back. Everyone feels that way but you never know what might happen if you don't,"_

The voices pilled into my head. The advice. The statements. That I've had to hear for over three years or three hours. So I made a move. I put my feelings out there. I cut off Freddie with my lips, planted on to his lips. In technical terms, I kissed Freddie. And in technical terms, I am still kissing Freddie. I knew this would happen we were alone. That's why Brad had to be with us. So I could, contain my self. It's harder than it looks. I grabbed Freddie by the arms and closed my eyes then, kissing him. I can't believe I'm kissing him. I knew this would happen! We were alone! My worst nightmare. But kissing him feels so nice. I think I should stop. Since Freddie isn't exactly kissing me back. He is still like stone. I pull back and I see his face. Confused, and shocked. What have I done?

" I," He manages to say.

" Sorry." I add as the only words that come out of my mouth. Sorry, I couldn't contain my self. What was I thinking before I kissed him? Oh yeah. How amazing sweet he is. How amazingly funny he is. How he makes me melt whenever he smiles or says my name. Or how when I look into his eyes I feel like it's just the two of us in an endless sea of diamonds.

" It's cool." He simply says. Oh man I got him off guard. I sway to the side a bit and mentally slap my self on the face.

" Well, I'm going to confine my self to a small space, and think about what I've done." I say. The imaginary audience in my head laughs at my statement. I look up at his wandering face and then look down to my feet. I walk around him but then something stops me. The grip of his hand on my left wrist. My eyes follow up his arm to his face.

" I….think, I might have to join you." Freddie says in a monotone voice. I let out a deep breath and look into his eyes. I know what he's going to do. He has the look in his eyes. He wants me and all of me. I watch his eyes look down at my lips and he does it. His lips capture mine pulling me into pure bliss. It's our own way of saying 'I love you' to one another. His hands place them selves on waist, pulling me in towards him and I snake my arms around his neck. I kiss back passionately, nipping on his lips. I could hear our breaths getting heavier as we deepened into using tongue in our kissing mixture. Freddie slightly picks me up because I could feel the tip of my sneakers touching the concrete below me. A sweet kissing song filled my ears. It sounded like the song from that Rodgers & Hammerstein's Cinderella movie when Cinderella and the Prince kissed for the first time. Then when our moment couldn't be cheesier enough, it started raining. Freddie pulls back slowly and I watch his eyes revert up to the sky.

" It's raining." He states.

" Oh Seattle." I say chuckling. I bring his face back to mine and kiss him again.

Carly

…

It's like something out of a romance movie. The girl kisses the boy, and the boy kisses her back. Even though it's Sam and Freddie. But I doesn't really make a difference. And it doesn't make a difference to me. I'm going to admit I'm shocked by the outcome of who Sam really likes but I'm okay with it. I sort of always knew she had something for him but I really didn't want to believe it since it seemed to impossible at the time. But I will always be happy for Sam and Freddie. Because they love each other. Even though I'm going to admit that I'm scared what the two dating will be like. I notice rain droplets hit the window. Now it's like that Hilary Duff movie.

So extremely cheesy. I giggle.

" It's only just the beginning." I say to my self. I walk away leaving Sam and Freddie to their moment.

Normal

….

It was a scene of kissing and acceptance of one's true feelings. But it came to the wonder of Carly's mind of that question our mind. What would it be like when they dated, as boyfriend and girlfriend?

No one knew the answer, because it's dumbfounding to think what they would act like as boyfriend and girlfriend. But watching them have their extremely cheesy chick flick ending kiss, you only know that true love does exist in this adolescent world that we live in.


End file.
